Tales of Magical Kingdom
by Fei-kun
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pengguna sihir dengan keterampilan luar biasa yang menjadi pahlawan sesungguhnya pada masa perang kerajaan. Setelah perang penuh darah berakhir, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Namun kini dirinya kembali terpanggil untuk menjadi seorang guru, lalu takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Rias Gremory.
1. Chapter 1

**TALES OF MAGICAL KINGDOM**

Arc 1 : Kerajaan Asseylum Dan Akademi Sihir

Chapter 1

Genre : Action, Romance, Fantasy

Warning! : Overpover, Harem, Ecchi

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi

.

.

.

* * *

"Fyuhh... Akhirnya selesai juga."

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang rancung mengusap bulir keringat yang hampir menetes dari dagunya. Menaruh keranjang bambu penuh ilalang serta rumput liar ke atas tanah. Naruto, nama pemuda berparas tampan tersebut, baru saja selesai menyiangi sawah seluas setengah hektar yang terpampang luas di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang begitu asri dengan sawah-sawah serta pepohonan rindang tersuguhkan sejauh mata memandang.

Ingin segera beristirahat akibat rasa letih yang cukup menguras tenaga, Naruto pun beranjak dari sana. Ia hendak berjalan ke arah sebuah gubuk tua sederhana di mana dua tahun terakhir ini menjadi tempat ia tinggal. Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan, indra pendengarannya menangkap sayup-sayup suara kereta berkuda yang mendekat. Gerak langkah kakinya terhenti.

"... Rombongan dari kerajaan?" Naruto menoleh untuk melirik dua pasang kereta berkuda dengan lambang Kerajaan Asseylum tatkala penasaran dengan siapa gerangan yang jauh-jauh dari ibu kota datang menemuinya.

Kereta-kereta tersebut berhenti tepat di akhir jalan setapak yang ada. Semua pintu terbuka. Turun lah beberapa pengawal berpakaian khas kerajaan. Jubah perang hitam berkerah merah yang begitu familiar dari sudut netranya. Bilah-bilah pedang tersimpan rapi pada sarungnya tepat di samping sabuk yang mereka kenakan.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat lama semenjak pertemuan kita yang terakhir kali kala itu ya kan, Letnan Uzumaki Naruto." Pria berambut perak menyapa dari kejauhan. Ditemani oleh lima pengawal yang setia berada di belakangnya.

"Mungkin sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku menyerahkan surat pemberhentianku pada saat itu. Jadi jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan letnan lagi, Kapten Hatake Kakashi." Pemuda bermanik sebiru safir tersebut berbalik, membalas sapa kawan lama yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, begitupun juga sebaliknya. Setuju?" ujar Kakashi dengan wajah ramah. Mungkin senyumnya akan terlihat bila saja masker hitam itu tidak menutupi setengah wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melempar senyuman singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak mungkin pihak kerajaan jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk bertegur sapa dengan penduduk biasa sepertiku ini, benar bukan?" ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Tolong berhentilah berkata seolah dirimu bukan siapa-siapa. Seluruh elemen kerajaan yang terlibat dalam perang pada waktu itu, sepenuhnya mengetahui sehebat apa dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Naruto." sahutnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat paham sekali. Jika begitu pembicaraan kita bisa dipersingkat," lanjut Kakashi lagi, berterimakasih atas pemahaman yang Naruto beri.

Mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam jubah kerajaannya, Kakashi memperlihatkan isi surat resmi tersebut kepada Naruto dari kejauhan. "Sebagai perwakilan dari pihak Kerajaan Asseylum, dan juga sebagai sahabat lama, aku datang kemari meminta kepadamu untuk kembali ke ibu kota."

Kedua alis Naruto mengernyit. Ia tidak tertarik membaca isi keseluruhan surat resmi itu, melainkan rasa heran tentang proposal untuk memintanya kembali bekerja untuk Ibu Kota Saterica.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah berhenti dari pihak militer kerajaan dua tahun yang lalu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk kembali ke dunia itu lagi." Naruto memberikan jawabannya secara singkat dan padat.

Ketika mengingat kembali ke jaman itu, waktu di mana ia harus dipaksa untuk melumuri kedua tangannya dengan darah-darah iblis. Serta membunuh begitu banyak nyawa manusia dalam medan perang demi melindungi teritori Kerajaan Asseylum dari tangan dingin Kerajaan Mithurna. Naruto tidak ingin lagi terlibat dengan ingatan penuh darah seperti itu.

"Bukan kembali ke dunia militer kerajaan. Tapi kembali ke ibu kota sebagai seorang pengajar," tukas Kakashi mengungkap hal mendasar yang ingin ia sampaikan. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya akan berbalik pergi, kini berhenti dan melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Sebagai ... pengajar?"

"Benar. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang meragukan kehebatanmu di medan perang. Keterampilan sihirmu sangat jauh di atas rata-rata seluruh pasukan kerajaan yang ada. Bahkan mungkin, tidak ada yang mampu melampaui kekuatanmu saat ini, termasuk diriku sendiri. Kerajaan Asseylum mengakui kehebatanmu, Naruto."

". . . . . ." Pemuda berambut pirang rancung itu terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari seorang pria yang sudah sangat lama ia kenal tersebut.

"Sang ratu sangat berharap bahwa dirimu, sekali lagi mau kembali bekerja untuknya. Bukan sebagai pembunuh di balik bayangan. Melainkan sebagai seorang guru. Ratu berharap dirimu bisa membagi semua pengalaman serta keterampilanmu sebagai seorang pengguna sihir terhebat sepanjang masa, kepada bibit-bibit penerus yang akan melindungi kerajaan ini setelah kita."

"... Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" ujar Naruto sembari menutup kedua mata indahnya.

". . . . ."

Berganti Kakashi yang kini terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda di sana.

"Bila ada penolakan ... tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku padamu, kami akan membawamu secara paksa." Kakashi memberi tanda pada semua pengawalnya untuk bergerak, sembari melempar raut wajah tak berdosa.

Menarik dan menghunuskan pedang mereka dari sarungnya, kelima pengawal Kakashi melesat cepat menuju ke arah di mana Naruto berdiri.

_**SLASH...**_

Dua prajurit paling depan mencoba menebas tubuh Naruto pada waktu yang bersamaan. Namun pemuda itu berhasil melompat ke belakang lebih dahulu untuk menghindar. Di tengah udara, dua pengawal yang lain melompat dengan tinggi yang sejajar dengan Naruto. Tanpa ragu mereka mengayunkan pedangnya.

_**GRAB...**_

Naruto berhasil menggenggam salah satu tangan lawannya yang sedang memegang pedang, lalu kaki kirinya menendang dagu prajurit lain sehingga prajurit tersebut terpental jatuh. Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul pada dahi Naruto. Dengan cepat ia benturkan kepalanya sendiri beradu dengan kepala pengawal yang sedang ia tahan di udara.

"Pengaktifan sihir tanpa mantra?!" pekik pengawal yang berada tepat di hadapan Naruto.

_**DUAAGGHH!**_

Kedua dahi mereka beradu begitu keras. Membuat sang pengawal tadi terpelanting jatuh dengan dahi yang berdarah.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat apanya? Kau justru terlihat berniat membunuhku!" decih Naruto di kala kedua kakinya telah mendarat sempurna di tengah cimpungan sawah miliknya.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan ratu padaku, Naruto. 'Tidak boleh ada penolakan' katanya." Kakashi menjawab dengan wajah ramah tamah.

"Cih ..."

_**WUUSSHH...**_

Hampir hilang kewaspadaan ketika matanya memperhatikan mimik muka Kakashi yang menyebalkan, Seseorang datang dengan sebilah pedang yang memancarkan sinar biru oleh sebab aliran _Mana_ yang terkonsentrasi dari penggunanya.

_'Sihir penguat material?!'_ pekik Naruto dalam hati, saat mendapati pengawal Kakashi benar-benar menyerangnya dengan serangan penuh.

_**TRRANKK!**_

Satu ayunan pedang beraliran mantra sihir yang terkonsentrasi beradu dengan sesuatu yang kerasnya setara. Benturan energi meledak. Air sawah di sekitar mereka berdua terangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Gelombang energi sihir yang pecah menyeruak membentuk desibel rendah. Di saat bulir-bulir air sawah beserta tanaman padi muda kembali jatuh tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi, di situlah terlihat situasi yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Mu— mustahil!" pekik pengawal Kakashi, menatap ngeri pedang beraliran mantra sihir yang ia tebaskan ke arah Naruto telah patah. Pedang panjang tersebut kini hanya tersisa setengah, sementara patahannya melayang jauh di udara.

"Sepertinya kalian, memilih lawan salah ..." gumam Naruto yang menahan tebasan dahsyat tersebut hanya menggunakan pergelangan tangan kirinya saja.

Nampak gelang-gelang mantra sihir berwarna kuning melingkari hampir setengah tangan kiri tersebut. Entah sejak kapan dan secepat apa Naruto merapalkan mantra penguatan diri. Tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti.

Seakan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, pengawal itu tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat mengarah kepadanya. Rangkaian lingkaran sihir muncul di permukaan telapak tangan tersebut.

_"Fire Release: Blazing Horse ..."_

_**BUUSSHHHTTT!**_

Seketika semburan api yang berkobar ganas mendorong tubuh prajurit itu. Ia bagai terbawa arus api yang lama-kelamaan membentuk roh lima ekor kuda jantan, mereka berlari dengan seluruh anggota badan menyala dalam kobaran. Tubuh sang prajurit terhempas jauh sampai ke bagian sawah orang lain. Berguling-guling kepanasan terbakar oleh api membara sebelum akhirnya padam tertelan perairan sawah.

Lintasan yang dilewati oleh kelima roh kuda api tadi menimbulkan uap panas yang mengabar di udara. Banyak tanaman padi muda yang hangus terbakar olehnya. Menyisakan seorang prajurit kerajaan yang tak sadarkan diri tergeletak dengan luka bakar di sana.

Tercengang...?

Tentu saja ketiga pengawal Kakashi yang tersisa tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto perlihatkan. Cara bertarung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut bagai seperti pertunjukan teaterikal yang mampu menipu mata. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dalam sekejap.

Kekuatan di antara mereka benar-benar tidak seimbang. Baru kali ini mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, kekuatan serta keterampilan seorang pengguna sihir terhebat sepanjang masa. Namun meski begitu, mereka tetap harus melaksanakan tugas mustahil mereka. Yakni mengalahkan Naruto dan membawanya paksa kembali ke Ibu Kota Saterica.

Bersama-sama ketiga pengawal tersebut mulai merapalkan mantra sihir seraya menggenggam erat pedang masing-masing. Sehingga perairan sawah terangkat ke atas dan menyelimuti bilah pedang mereka. Nampak sinar-sinar kebiruan terindikasi oleh bulatan mantra sihir yang tertanam.

_"Wahai sang penguasa ombak, penerjang batu karang, dengar panggilan ini dan datanglah memberi kekuatan pada kami. Water Release: Sonic Slash!"_

Mereka bertiga serentak mengayunkan pedang. Ayunan kosong yang seolah membelah angin. Saat itulah air yang menyelimuti pedang mereka terdorong kuat membentuk pisau-pisau air pemotong. Bergerak cepat menuju ke arah di mana Naruto berdiri saat ini.

_"Null Release: Self-Strengthening. Perfect-Balance."_

Naruto menggumamkan dua mantra pendek. Seketika dua lingkaran sihir muncul dari bawah kaki, serta atas kepalanya. Lingkarang-lingkaran mantra tersebut beradu. Lingkaran sihir penguat tubuh yang berada di atas kepala turun ke bawah, sedangkang lingkaran sihir penyeimbang tubuh yang berada di bawah naik ke atas. Setelahnya menghilang. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak serpihan _Mana_ yang bertebaran di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

_**WUUSSHHTT!**_

Satu per satu belati air datang. Naruto menampiknya dengan tangan kosong, bagai menampik seekor lalat yang terbang ke arahnya. Datang lagi belati air tajam dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Namun nampak begitu mudah Naruto berjalan menghindarinya. Bahkan ia hanya perlu sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk menghindari belati air yang terbang mengarah ke kepalanya. Jurus-jurus mereka yang berhasil dihindari, jatuh dan menabrak tanah persawahan. Menciptakan efek pemotong yang luar biasa. Membuat sawah-sawah di belakang Naruto hancur porak-poranda.

"I-Ini mustahil ... teknik sihir tertinggi kita yang mampu membelah tubuh iblis tidak mempan terhadapnya ..." ucap gemetar salah seorang prajurit yang ternganga menatap sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus berjalan di antara kecipung perairan penuh berlumpur. Hingga ia menghentikan langkah tepat dalam radius yang sangat dekat dengan ketiga lawannya di sana. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya mengarah kepada mereka bertiga, sementara tangan kiri menstabilkan tangan kanan yang berat menopang lingkaran mantra sihir.

_"Wind Release: Mini Hurricane ..."_

Pusaran angin muncul dari bawah. Lama-kelamaan semakin meninggi dengan perputaran yang dahsyat. Dalam radius yang luas, siapapun yang berdiri di dalam sana langsung terangkat dan terhempas ke atas.

"AAAARRGGHH...!"

Di dalam pusaran angin yang menggelora, mereka bertiga menjerit kesakitan oleh sebab tubuh yang tersayat-sayat tajamnya udara. Sihir itu berlangsung singkat dan menghempaskan mereka bertiga terpencar ke sembarang tempat. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan rambut rancungnya bergoyang termainkan oleh angin.

"Sepertinya semua sudah berakhi—" Kalimat Naruto terhenti di tengah jalan ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan siluet Kakashi di manapun juga. Seolah mengilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

_"Wahai sang petir pembelah dunia, yang tak pernah kalah termakan oleh topan. Dengarkanlah panggilanku dan berikan kekuatanmu. Lighting Release: Raikiri!"_

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak ketika menoleh ke belakang. Kakashi sudah berada di sana tanpa jejak, bersama dengan kicauan listrik biru yang mengalir dari ujung jari-jemarinya.

_'Serius?! Ingin membawaku kembali ke ibu kota dengan Raikiri?! Diriku atau mayatku?!'_ pekik Naruto dalam hati.

Kakashi yang berada di tengah udara bersiap untuk mengujam Naruto dengan teknik sihir kelas S yang ia keluarkan. Tak hentinya kicauan petir yang berada di tangan Kakashi berdenging merdu, tatkala menemani sang empu melepaskan seratus persen kekuatannya. Naruto hanya mampu terbelalak. Sudah tidak ada momentum untuk melompat.

_**BLAAARRRRR...**_

Dataran bumi seolah bergemuruh. Air-air sawah terangkat tinggi ke atas akibat ledakan energi yang dahsyat. Sebuah kawah kecil berdiameter empat langkah tercipta di sana. Hujan buatan seolah turun mengguyur. Tirisan air bercampur lumpur mengotori jubah hitam yang menjuntai. Kakashi menatap datar tangan petirnya yang membelah udara kosong.

_**TAP...**_

Sejauh 20 meter dari sana, sebuah belati tajam bermata tiga jatuh dan menancap di atas atap kereta kuda. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut kuning muncul begitu saja tepat di atas belati tersebut.

"Tadi itu hampir saja ..." gumam Naruto seraya muncul menggengam belati sihir buatannya.

Ia merilekskan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas atap kereta kuda milik kerajaan. Belati tajam bermata tiga itu masih menancap di sana. Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan raut wajah _sweatdrop._

"Jika kau sampai langsung mengeluarkan teknik sihir level tinggi seperti itu, berarti aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataanmu. Hahh... sialan," dengus Naruto yang memijit batang hidungnya.

Sementara Kakashi menatap datar pemuda tersebut dari kejauhan. Peluhnya terbaur oleh tirisan air sawah yang turun bagai rintik hujan. Sihir yang membentuk petir di tangannya telah lenyap mereda. Kakashi termangu dengan keterampilan serta kekuatan dalam pertarungan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

_'Justru bila aku tidak langsung menggunakan Raikiri, pertarungan ini akan semakin lama. Itu berarti staminaku dapat terkuras cepat hanya untuk meladenimu. Kau memiliki kelincahan, keseimbangan, kekuatan dan daya tahan yang luar biasa. Melebihi siapapun yang kukenal di muka bumi ini. Tentu aku sudah kalah melawanmu bahkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai,'_ ungkap Kakashi dalam hati.

Naruto menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas, lalu melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas sederhana. Dengan gerakan tangan yang lembut tapi pasti, ia menerbangkan pesawat kertas tersebut ke arah Kakashi. Pesawat buatannya melayang anggun di tengah udara. Hingga pada akhirnya Kakashi menggapai pesawat kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

"Itu tagihan ganti rugi oleh semua kekacauan dan kerusakan di sini. Kau bisa mencicilnya dua belas kali kalau mau." ucap Naruto.

Membaca apa yang pemuda bermanik indah sebiru batu safir itu dan mendengar perkataannya, selalu dapat membuat Kakashi terkikik geli. Kedua mata sayunya mengedar, memandang ke sekelilingnya. Sawah serta rumah gubuk milik Naruto menjadi porak-poranda akibat menjadi medan pertarungan sengit tadi.

"Semenjak aku datang kemari, bukankah rumah itu memang sudah peyot?" tanya Kakashi seraya menunjuk rumah gubuk yang berantakan menggunakan jempolnya.

"Anggap saja tagihan rumah itu sebagai bonusku." Naruto bangkit berdiri sembari membersihkan celananya.

"Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir. Akan kusampaikan pada ratu," sahut Kakashi setengah tertawa seraya menyimpan secarik kertas tagihan itu ke dalam seragam kerajaannya.

_'Aku tahu dirimu takkan mampu menolak bila sang ratu telah meminta. Karena bagaimanapun juga, jiwa patriot itu akan selalu terukir dalam hatimu. Aku dan dia sangat memahami. Kau tidak ingin merenggut lebih banyak nyawa lagi, tapi di sisi lain, kau masih ingin melindungi Saterica ... Asseylum yang sangat kau cintai ini.'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**TALES OF MAGICAL KINGDOM**

Arc 1 : Kerajaan Asseylum Dan Akademi Sihir

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari telah berganti. Berjalan di antara hiruk pikuk Ibu Kota Saterica yang berada di tengah-tengah Kerajaan Asseylum, akhirnya Naruto dapat menghirup kembali aroma-aroma yang khas dari seluruh sudut kota ini. Sudah dua tahun berlalu pasca perang dingin dengan Kerajaan Mithurna, kota besar ini nampak telah terestorasi penuh dari dampak kerusakan yang sempat terjadi.

Netranya mengedar, melirik setiap stan pedagang yang ia lewati di sepanjang jalan. Anak-anak kecil berlarian riang. Ia tersenyum. Rasanya sudah begitu lama hatinya terpisah dari kota yang sangat dicintainya ini. Langkahnya terhenti kendati indra penciumannya menangkap aroma yang begitu harum nan manis. Menoleh ke kiri, Naruto menemukan sebuah stan penjual arum manis di pinggir jalan. Begitu banyak jajanan yang terpajang pada etalase kayu di sana. Namun arum manis selalu menjadi daya tarik di antara jajanan di ibu kota ini.

"Aku beli satu yang ini, Paman." Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menunjuk sebuah arum manis berwarna merah jambu.

"Yosh," sahut sang penjual berumur setengah baya di depannya.

Setelah memberikan sekeping uang logam untuk membayar jajanan itu, Naruto ingin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke sebuah akademi sihir yang sudah tidak jauh lagi di ujung sana.

_**BRUKKH...**_

Baru saja selangkah ia menapak, seorang anak kecil menabraknya. Kue madu yang gadis kecil bawa tersebut terlempar jatuh menggelinding di tanah yang penuh debu.

"M-Maafkan aku, Kakak ... aku tidak sengaja ..." ucapnya takut menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sempat melirik ke arah kue madu yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, Naruto berjongkok dan melempar senyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini untukmu. Cepat, kembalilah kepada ibumu ..." jawab Naruto seraya memberikan arum manis yang baru saja ia beli tadi pada gadis kecil menggemaskan itu.

"T-Terimakasih, Kakak kuning!" Gadis cilik tersebut kemudian kembali berlari dengan semu wajah memerah meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

_'Ka— Kakak kuning...?'_ tanya kikuk Naruto dalam hati ketika mendengar bagaimana gadis kecil tadi memanggilnya.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang sedang mengamati pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu dari atas jembatan. Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu laksana menari terhembus angin. Mengenakan seragam khas sekolah akademi sihir paling terkenal di ibu kota ini.

.

.

.

_**DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...**_

Perjalanannya di pagi hari ini telah membawanya sampai pada sekolah sihir yang ia tuju. Derap langkah sepatu Naruto terdengar nyaring di kala beradu dengan ubin sebuah lorong koridor. Kemeja berwarna putih polos bekas habis disetrika masih rapi menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Sementara celana hitam panjang kasual selaras dengan warna sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Kuoh Academy, nama dari sekolah sihir di mana ia ditempatkan oleh sang Ratu Kerajaan Asseylum untuk menjadi seorang guru. Entah mengapa dirinya malah mendapatkan permintaan langsung dari sang ratu untuk menjadi pengajar murid-murid sekolah sihir ini. Bahkan terlepas fakta bahwa ia sama sekali belum pernah memiliki pengalaman mengajar seseorang sekalipun. Naruto hanya menurut dan mengiyakan permintaan tersebut.

Sekolah ini, sekolah sihir yang terletak hampir di tengah-tengah Ibu Kota Saterica, hanya menerima calon murid perempuan saja. Tidak ada _clue_ sama sekali bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Karena setahu Naruto, sekolah-sekolah sihir yang tersebar di beberapa kota pada Kerajaan Asseylum ini masih bebas menerima calon murid laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Kelas dua. Mungkin itu ruang kelasnya," ujar Naruto yang sedang membaca papan nama petunjuk kelas di atas pintu dari kejauhan.

Langkah kaki santai semakin dekat mengantarkannya pada pintu kelas tersebut. Tidak ada suara bising khas ruang kelas sekolah normal pada umumnya. Suasana begitu sunyi dan senyap, menyisakan suara derap langkah sepatu yang ia kenakan. Sampai di depan, Naruto mendapati bahwa pintu tersebut tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Masih nampak ada celah di antaranya.

Tidak menghiraukan perasaan yang berkata lain, Naruto memilih untuk tetap santai menyikapi keanehan suasana ini. Ketika jari-jemarinya menyentuh pintu geser ruang kelas itu, waktu melambat. Secara otomatis rangkaian sihir pendeteksinya aktif melalui ujung jari-jari tersebut.

_'Sebuah jebakan, kah ...' _gumamnya bertanya dalam hati.

Tanpa merasa terancam, Naruto lanjut membuka pintu geser itu secara normal meski ia mengetahui ada jebakan yang telah menantinya. Benar saja, sebuah penghapus papan tulis jatuh tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Dalam tempo waktu yang seolah melambat, menanti penghapus tersebut mengenai ujung kepalanya, Naruto dengan santai menatap murid seisi kelas ini.

_'Nah ... kira-kira siapa pelakunya? Hingga berani menaruh jebakan seperti ini kepada guru baru mereka.'_

Sepasang manik sebiru safir itu memandangi satu per satu siswi perempuan yang duduk manis melihat ke arahnya. Berusaha menemukan dalang penaruh penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu ini. Menelisik setiap mimik wajah para siswi barunya. Mencoba menjumpai gerak-gerik yang aneh dari mereka. Pada saat itulah, tatapan mereka berdua saling bertemu untuk yang pertama kali.

_'... Jadi dia, siswi yang bernama Rias itu. Salah satu putri dari keluarga Gremory.'_

Mata Naruto masih lekat menatap seorang gadis berparas manis di sana. Rambutnya panjang dengan warna merah yang indah menyejukkan netra. Lama memandanginya, tanpa sadar waktu telah kembali normal.

_**PLUK!**_

Penghapus papan tulis itu benar-benar terjun bebas, jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Tawa terbahak seketika pecah. Seisi kelas kompak beramai-ramai menertawai kejadian yang mereka anggap lucu itu. Asap putih bekas serbuk kapur pada penghapus tersebut bertebaran. Hampir seluruh rambut pirang rancung Naruto terwarnai oleh putihnya sisa-sisa serbuk kapur itu. Namun ia hanya diam tanpa kata dan lekas mengambil penghapus tadi dari lantai.

"Hahaha!"

"Lihatlah, dia lucu sekali!"

"Rambutnya kini beruban, hahaha!"

Ejekan demi ejekan bergema di seluruh sudut ruang kelas ini. Suasana yang tadinya hening, kini menjadi sangat _meriah_. Keanehan memang sudah terasa sejak awal. Namun Naruto membiarkan seluruh rangkaian kisah yang akan selalu ia kenang ini mengalir apa adanya. Pengalaman menjadi seorang guru di hari pertama yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

"Perkenalkan ... namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku yang akan mengajar kalian."

Pemuda itu menaruh penghapus papan tulis yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Sesaat membersihkan sisa-sisa serbuk kapur yang mengotori kemeja di bahunya, Naruto tersenyum sarkas memandang seluruh gadis di dalam kelas ini yang akan menjadi murid-muridnya.

Aura yang sangat berat nan mengerikan menguar dari depan kelas. Hening. Seluruh pasang mata tiba-tiba bergidik menyaksikan senyuman psikopat.

"... Jangan berekspektasi bahwa aku akan menjadi guru yang lemah lembut di sini. Karena akan kupastikan, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang bisa pulang tanpa muntah dan air mata."


	2. Chapter 2

"Perkenalkan ... namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dua puluh empat tahun. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, akulah yang akan menjadi guru kalian."

Pemuda itu menaruh penghapus papan tulis yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Sesaat membersihkan sisa-sisa serbuk kapur yang mengotori kemeja pada area bahunya, Naruto tersenyum sarkas memandang seluruh gadis di dalam kelas.

Aura yang sangat berat nan mengerikan menguar. Hening. Seluruh pasang mata tiba-tiba bergidik menyaksikan indahnya senyuman seorang psikopat.

"... Jangan berekspektasi bahwa aku akan menjadi guru yang lemah lembut di sini. Karena akan kupastikan, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang bisa pulang tanpa muntah dan air mata."

Semua siswi menelan ludah. Memandang kaku ke arah pemuda yang saat ini menjadi pengajar mereka. Guru yang baru saja mereka _bully_ tepat di hari pertama ia mengajar. Kegaduhan gelak tawa bagai disumpal oleh senyap yang melanda. Akan tetapi, aura mencekam itu telah lenyap menghilang. Naruto hanya iseng menampakkan wajah bak diktator ganas, yang kini terganti oleh seulas senyuman.

"Sepertinya semua sudah tenang. Bila tidak ada sanggahan lagi, maka aku akan mulai pelajaran hari ini—"

"Memangnya mengapa kami harus repot-repot mendengarkan pelajaranmu?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah nan indah menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan yang memotong kalimat Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang tersebut menghentikan gerak tangan yang akan menuliskan sesuatu pada papan kelas. Ia berbalik, menunjukkan raut wajah _sweatdrop_. Seolah tidak percaya akan sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Mengapa, katamu...? Tentu saja karena aku ini guru kalian, bukan?" jawab Naruto lesu.

"Guru kami? Tidak, kami tidak mau diajari oleh seorang guru mesum dan pedofil sepertimu." sahut gadis berparas manis itu lagi.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit bingung. _'Mesum dan pedofil...?'_

Sejenak berpikir di antara rasa menerka-nerka. Naruto akhirnya teringat dengan gadis kecil yang menabraknya, lalu akhirnya ia beri arum manis yang dibelinya tadi pagi kepada gadis kecil tersebut.

"Ahh, anak kecil tadi pagi, ya ..." gumam Naruto pelan, tetapi masih mampu didengar oleh salah seorang siswi yang menyanggahnya.

"Berdirilah dan sebutkan namamu," lanjutnya lagi untuk menyuruh gadis tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya predator anak-anak sepertimu harus mengenal siapa diriku ini." Siswi itu bangkit dari bangkunya. Rambut merah panjangnya tergerai dengan sempurna. Lekuk tubuh indahnya menandakan bahwa ia telah melewati masa pertumbuhan dengan baik. Terlebih paras wajahnya begitu mempesona.

"Namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah seorang putri dari keluarga pahlawan yang telah berjasa melindungi kota serta keraja—"

_**CETUK!**_

Naruto menyentil sebatang kapur kecil yang ia genggam mengarah tepat pada gadis itu. Rias meringis kesakitan memegangi dahinya yang memerah. Sengaja menyuruh Rias berdiri dari bangku, agar Naruto dapat lebih mudah mengarahkan kapur itu padanya. Teman-teman sekelas tergelak menahan tawa.

"Jangan terlalu cepat menilai seseorang melalui telingamu semata. Karena omongan dari orang lain belum tentu benar adanya. Sebaiknya ingat itu baik-baik." Naruto tersenyum. Menasehati Rias penuh kesabaran, meski sebenarnya ada rasa kesal setelah disebut sebagai predator anak-anak.

"Hummpp~" Rias menggembungkan kedua pipinya menahan malu dan marah setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Menurut yang kutahu, dirimu sama sekali tidak memiliki catatan bahkan prestasi mengajar apapun sebelumnya. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa bisa orang sepertimu ditugaskan di akademi sihir terbaik Kerajaan Asseylum ini."

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar argumen gadis tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bersandar pada sisi meja guru miliknya. Tersenyum tipis, ia bersidekap sembari menatap sosok Rias di sana.

"... Bicara mengenai akademi sihir, apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui dari gabungan empat huruf yang membentuk kata sihir ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh ... bukankah pertanyaan yang seperti itu terlalu mudah?" sahut siswi tersebut meremehkan.

"Sihir adalah kekuatan. Dan kekuatan itu mampu dikonversikan sebagai sebuah senjata. Maka sihir adalah senjata yang sangat efektif untuk menyerang, maupun melindungi diri sendiri. Mudah bukan?" Rias memberikan jawaban seraya mengibas tangan.

". . . . ."

Naruto menutup kedua matanya. "Jawabanmu memang benar. Tapi sayangnya masih kurang tepat ..."

"Kurang tepat?" tanya Rias kebingungan.

Mengulurkan tangan kiri, Naruto mengaktifkan sebuah sihir sederhana. Rangkaian mantra kuno berwarna biru muncul dan melingkar di antara pergelangan tangan itu. Cahayanya lembut menyinari sebagian kecil ruangan ini. Tidak lama kapur yang tadinya jatuh ke lantai, terangkat dan perlahan mulai terbang melayang kembali kepada Naruto.

"Ehh? Serius?!"

"Dia mengaktifkan sihir tanpa mantra?!"

"Bohong ... bagaimana bisa ..."

"Ini tidak masuk akal!"

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik di antara murid-murid yang lain. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Keheranan mendapati Naruto menggunakan sihir tanpa perlu merapal mantra yang panjang. Proses pengaktifan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Memegang dengan tiga jari kapur yang telah kembali kepadanya, Naruto memperlihatkan bagaimana kemudahan melakukan sesuatu jika menggunakan sihir.

"Sihir ditemukan pertama kali oleh manusia pada abad ke tujuh belas. Setelah mengetahui mekanismenya, manusia menciptakan satu-dua mantra untuk membuatnya berfungsi dengan baik. Lama-kelamaan ritme serta jenis sihir mulai diperluas. Tujuan manusia menciptakan sihir-sihir tersebut adalah, untuk mempermudah segala sesuatunya. Contohnya seperti apa yang kuperlihatkan barusan. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan ke sana hanya demi mengambil kapur ini. Cukup dengan hanya menggunakan sihir saja, kapur jelek ini sudah kembali ke tanganku."

Naruto menjelaskan secara panjang lebar, tetapi tetap mudah sekali untuk dipahami. Intinya adalah, bahwa keberadaan serta terciptanya sihir, tidak lain untuk mempermudah manusia dalam melakukan berbagai hal. Naruto mengajarkan pada mereka semua tentang apa arti sihir yang sebenarnya. Lengkap dengan sebuah contoh sederhana.

Rias beserta seluruh siswi yang sempat mengolok-olok guru baru ini terdiam. Tercengang. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang pengajar baru itu sampaikan, begitu sangat mudah dimengerti. Caranya menjelaskan sangat unik tanpa berbelit. Tidak seperti guru-guru lain yang pernah mengajar di sini.

"Bila sudah paham ... kau boleh duduk kembali, Rias Gremory." Naruto mempersilakan gadis itu untuk bisa duduk lagi di bangkunya.

Masih dengan raut heran, Rias menempatkan kembali pantatnya pada kursi kayu itu. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah tipe guru yang sangat _killer._ Namun setelah melihat bagaimana dia menjelaskan dengan sangat tenang tanpa harus bersuara keras, pemikiran tersebut sedikit memudar.

"... Lalu bagaimana dengan fakta bahwa sihir dipergunakan sebagai alat untuk berperang? Terlebih lagi ... perang dingin yang memakan begitu banyak korban pada masa lalu ..." Bertanya lagi, Rias ingin tahu mengapa terasa seperti ada kontradiksi antara penjelasan yang Naruto sampaikan, dengan fakta sejarah yang ada.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus."

Tersenyum sebentar, Naruto menaruh kapur yang ia bawa ke atas permukaan mejanya. Ia melangkah ke arah saklar lampu ruang kelas ini, lalu mematikannya. Intensitas cahaya di dalam ruangan berkurang. Namun masih tidak terlalu gelap berkat jendela yang meneruskan sinar mentari dari balik korden-korden tipis.

Dari telapak tangan kanan Naruto, muncul lingkaran sihir dengan aksara mantra kuno berwarna hijau. Pemuda itu lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya cepat seraya mengepal. Kini proyeksi lingkaran sihir tersebut tidak lagi terlihat karena berada di dalam genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Bila kalian ingin tahu mengapa teknik serta kekuatan sihir malah dipakai sebagai alat untuk berperang ... kurasa kalian juga perlu mengetahui alur cerita yang sesungguhnya."

_**SPLASH...**_

Naruto melempar sesuatu yang ada di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya ke udara. Seketika jejak-jejak manifestasi _Mana_ tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Kelap-kelip titik cahaya lembut bagai ratusan kunang-kunang bertebaran melewati para siswi.

Ruang kelas yang sesaat tadi gelap, kini terterangi oleh ratusan cahaya pecahan sihir bermuatan _Mana. _Indah. Murid-muridnya terkesima oleh pemandangan bak di atas bukit malam. Terlebih untuk Rias Gremory. Tidak habis-habisnya ia tercengang dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Nuansa ruang kelas ini menghangat. Sama seperti suasana hatinya yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu damai nan tentram. Dikelilingi oleh jejak-jejak sihir milik pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, membuatnya begitu nyaman.

_'... Mungkinkah, aku telah salah menilainya ...'_ gumam Rias merasakan kerisauan dari lubuk hati. Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah muda serta sepasang manik sebiru safir yang indah itu, menerawang ramah ke setiap murid-muridnya yang sudah menjahilinya.

"Cerita ini dimulai pada seratus dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu. Di mana sihir mulai diperkenalkan, sampai ketika berbagai kerajaan di benua ini saling berperang memperebutkan wilayah ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**TALES OF MAGICAL KINGDOM**

Arc 1 : Kerajaan Asseylum Dan Akademi Sihir

Chapter 2

Genre : Action, Romance, Fantasy

Warning! : Overpover, Harem, Ecchi

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pada masa di mana sihir baru ditemukan, manusia menggali ilmu lebih dalam tentang bagaimana cara mempergunakannya untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Akan tetapi pada kenyataannya, mempelajari serta menggunakannya tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Butuh waktu dan proses yang cukup lama demi mampu menguasai rumitnya rangkaian sihir yang sudah ada.

Atas dasar tersebut, manusia memutuskan untuk membangun sekolah sihir. Tempat di mana orang-orang bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu mereka untuk lebih berkonsentrasi tentang cara menggunakan sihir. Namun tidak semua benua di belahan bumi ini memiliki tempat prasarana yang seperti itu. Untuk sebuah alasan, hanya satu benua saja yang sudah mampu mendirikan serta mendukung roda kegiatan ajar mengajar ilmu sihir. Di sanalah letak berdirinya berbagai kerajaan magis terbesar yang pernah ada.

Darkan, Slebenia, Asseylum, Mithurna, serta Bleudraf merupakan daftar nama kerajaan yang ada pada benua tersebut. Hanya kelima kerajaan itulah yang sangat mampu dan terakomodasi untuk mendirikan basis-basis akademi sihir.

Kerajaan Asseylum. Sebuah kerajaan yang megah dengan struktur tanah kokoh serta hijau. Terletak pada garis lintang bumi yang strategis, tak pelak mendapatkannya iklim yang bersahabat. Hampir segala jenis tanaman olah mampu tumbuh subur di sana. Semakin lama, Asseylum pun dikenal sebagai kerajaan yang sangat produktif serta mandiri.

Namun hal itu menimbulkan sebuah benturan tersendiri atas kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang selalu didera minimnya hasil alam. Walau berada di atas benua yang sama, letak wilayah geografis mereka tidak seberuntung Asseylum. Alhasil, hal tersebut justru menimbulkan perpecahan hubungan antara Asseylum dengan para kerajaan tetangga. Sebagaimana Mithurna selaku tetangga terdekat dari Kerajaan Asseylum, memutuskan mengibar bendera perang.

Kerajaan Mithurna, yang hampir sebagian besar wilayahnya tertutupi oleh padang pasir gersang, begitu kesusahan dalam memenuhi sandang dan pangan para warga penduduknya. Setelah hidup sekian lama di tengah kegersangan, jajaran petinggi kerajaan akhir mengambil keputusan besar. Yakni operasi penjajahan wilayah Ibu Kota Saterica. Keinginan untuk merebut tanah yang diberkati tersebut.

Asseylum tentu tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Mengerahkan pasukan demi mempertahankan wilayah, bentrokan terjadi. Bendera perang pun terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan berkibar bagai kobaran api yang menyalak-nyalak.

Serangan berbalas serangan menjadi sebuah hal yang biasa terjadi pada tiap pekan. Hingga pada akhirnya Mithurna menyadari bahwa kekuatan tempur mereka kalah telak. Begitu banyak prajurit dari sisi mereka yang gugur sebelum berhasil menembus pertahanan Asseylum. Frustasi dengan banyaknya kehilangan armada perang tanpa hasil yang jelas, pihak Kerajaan Mithurna mengutus para magus terhebat yang mereka miliki untuk memanggil suatu eksistensi yang mengerikan. Tidak lain adalah iblis.

Para iblis dipanggil dari dimensi lain dan dikerahkan untuk memukul mundur pasukan pertahanan Kerajaan Asseylum. Dengan kontrak darah yang memperbolehkan iblis-iblis tersebut mengambil nyawa para magus yang telah memanggil mereka, iblis-iblis itu bersedia berperang di sisi Mithurna.

Bersama kekuatan para iblis yang mengerikan, akhirnya upaya mereka untuk menerobos pertahanan Asseylum berhasil. Dera kekalahan kini berganti mengampiri Kerajaan Asseylum. Banyak prajurit bahkan penduduk yang tewas menjadi korban brutal kekejaman pasukan iblis. Ibu Kota Saterica hampir jatuh ke tangan musuh.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Asseylum mengerahkan dua belas prajurit suci mereka. Kedua belas orang tersebut merupakan pengguna sihir yang terampil, serta begitu ahli dalam pertempuran melawan kekuatan hitam. Namun di luar kedua belas prajurit suci itu, ada satu lagi prajurit yang diterjunkan di tengah-tengah peperangan. Ia merupakan pengawal pribadi sang Ratu Asseylum. Seseorang yang paling dipercaya untuk melindungi nyawa dari jantung kerajaan nan luas ini.

Pengawal tersebut bernama ... Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**TALES OF MAGICAL KINGDOM**

Arc 1 : Kerajaan Asseylum Dan Akademi Sihir

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kedua belas prajurit suci kerajaan ini pun berhasil memukul mundur pasukan musuh. Meski hampir sebagian besar dari mereka gugur di tengah kerasnya medan pertempuran. Semua kedamaian tergerus oleh sihir itu sendiri. Namun kedengkian serta keserakahan manusia lah yang paling kejam membubuhkan jejak pada fakta dalam sejarah."

Naruto menghela nafas kecewa, menutup cerita yang berakhir kelam penuh pertumpahan darah. Sebagai seorang pendalam ilmu sihir, ia sangat menyayangkan tindakan para manusia terkutuk yang menujukan sihir untuk niat menguasai. Setiap kali mengingat kisah kelam masa lalu tersebut selalu menyisakan rasa yang begitu sesak di dada.

"Kejam ..." gumam Rias kala menatap proyeksi atas kekejaman perang pada saat itu.

Melalui proyeksi sihir atas ingatan Naruto, semua murid di kelas ini dapat melihat pecahan gambaran-gambaran tentang apa saja yang terjadi di masa lalu. Betapa mengerikannya para penduduk dibantai sedemikian rupa demi merebut kewilayahan.

_**CLAP!**_

Naruto menepuk kedua tangan. Seluruh gambaran proyeksi ingatannya yang melayang di udara serta pecahan kunang-kunang indah pengisi suasana kelas pun menghilang. Lampu kembali menyala. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kurasa cukup sampai di sini pelajaran tentang apa itu sihir, dan bagaimana sepak terjang manusia dalam menggunakannya."

"HEEEEEE~" Terdengar lenguh kecewa para siswi ketika ia menyudahi bagian pelajaran tersebut.

"S- Sensei ... jangan berhenti berceritaaaa."

"Iya benar! Ayo lanjutkan lagi, Sensei!"

Mereka mengeluh dan mengajukan protes. Berharap bahwa Naruto mau melanjutkan tentang kisah sejarah itu. Namun Naruto tetap menolak. Ia rasa cukup sampai di situ saja.

"Kalian semua pergi ke lapangan. Kita akan berlatih menggunakan sihir secara langsung." Naruto menginstruksikan murid-muridnya untuk segera berpindah tempat.

Sebagian setuju, sebagian lagi masih mengeluh ingin mendengar lebih banyak cerita sejarah sihir. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Menyisakan Naruto sendiri dengan seorang gadis manis berkacamata. Naruto melangkah mendekat. Berjalan ke arah siswi yang tertinggal oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kalau tidak salah ... namamu Sona Sitri, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu itu terkejut ketika pengajar baru ini mengajaknya bicara. Sepasang manik violetnya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto yang teduh. Membuatnya berhenti menulis kisah sejarah yang pemuda itu ceritakan pada sebuah buku catatan.

"Benar... Ada apa—"

_**CETUKKK...**_

Naruto mencatukkan penghapus papan tulis yang ia bawa pada kepala Sona. Pelan. Gadis itupun meringis memegangi kepala meski tidak terlalu sakit.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari. "Itu balasanku."

Terkejut. Sona yang tengah menunduk memegangi kepalanya, terheran dan langsung mendongak. Kembali menatap seorang guru muda berambut pirang di depannya.

"K-Kenapa Sensei bisa tahu?" tanyanya melempar mimik wajah terkejut.

"Bukan hal yang sulit bila kita memang serius untuk mengobservasi. Tadi pagi ... yang berada di atas jembatan itu adalah dirimu, bukan? Hanya dirimu satu-satunya murid yang pertama kali melihatku bersama dengan seorang anak kecil. Kau segera berangkat untuk datang ke kelas lebih awal dariku. Menceritakan berita bohong itu kepada seisi kelas. Bahkan dirimu cepat-cepat memasang jebakan penghapus ini untuk mengerjaiku. Benar begitu?"

Sona terdiam sejenak. Benar. Apa yang Naruto katakan, semuanya tepat. Dirinya lah dalang mengapa siswi satu kelas menganggapnya predator anak-anak.

"Lalu ... apa yang akan Sensei lakukan padaku? Menjewerku? Menciumku? Atau bahkan mungkin ... m-memperkosaku?" Sona terbata menundukkan wajahnya. Rona merah tersembul di antara pipi putihnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk hukuman yang akan Naruto beri padanya di ruang kelas yang sudah sepi.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan frontal itu, Naruto melongo. Matanya mengerjap linglung.

"K-K-Kau ini bicara apa sih?!"

Sona semakin menunduk. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan wajah yang telah memerah.

_**PLUP...**_

Gadis mungil berparas manis itu merasakan sentuhan di ujung kepalanya. Ia mendongak. Menatap tangan Naruto mengusap rambutnya lembut. Tidak ada mimik murka di sana. Hanya tersisa senyum lebar dari sang pengajar.

"Aku tahu kau masih ragu denganku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Cepat susul teman-temanmu. Kita akan bertemu di lapangan nanti," ujar Naruto penuh kasih.

Sona terdiam. Terkesima atas apa yang Naruto lakukan. Ia tidak menyangka begitu mudahnya guru baru tersebut memaafkan semua yang sudah ia perbuat. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto tepat. Sona masih menyimpan keraguan bila pengajar baru di akademi sihir ini ternyata masih sangat muda, seolah belum punya banyak pengalaman yang mumpuni.

Ia khawatir atas nasib seluruh siswi jika saja sampai mendapatkan guru yang sama sekali tidak kompeten. Sebagai ketua kelas, Sona ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depan teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, lihatlah sekarang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di balik dadanya.

Berdebar? Mungkin...

Untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa ia ketahui, jantungnya berdegub. Lebih keras dari normal. Tidak tertahan rasanya.

"U-Um..." Mengangguk, gadis manis berkacamata tersebut segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan menyusul yang lain ke lapangan."

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Dia hanya terus menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah. Seolah menghindari, atau mungkin tidak ingin melihat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terpelacut oleh pemikiran negatif, _'A-Apa jangan-jangan wajahku ini sangat jelek?!'_

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil nan mungil Sona mengantarkannya pada pintu geser ruang kelas ini. Namun ia berhenti sesaat, lalu berbalik menatap Naruto yang tengah memperhatikannya di kejauhan.

"Ano ... Sensei," panggil gadis itu.

"Um? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sahut Naruto.

"... Tentang kisah sejarah sihir tadi, bisakah kau menceritakannya lagi padaku kapan-kapan? Berdua ..." ungkap Sona berharap.

"Ah, tentu. Kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan lagi." Naruto langsung saja menjawabnya tanpa beban.

Sona membalas dengan sebuah senyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya siluet gadis itu tertelan oleh pintu geser yang ia tutup.

_'Tunggu ... berdua?' _gumam Naruto baru tersadar dengan adanya kata yang ambigu di antara kalimat Sona.

Ketika ingin melangkah untuk menyusul para muridnya, Naruto merasakan ada sebuah transmisi sihir yang masuk kepadanya. Mengepal, Naruto memunculkan lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna keunguan di tempurung tangannya.

**[**"Naruto, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"**]**

"Kakashi, kah? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu ketika sebuah suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal masuk di kepalanya.

**[**"Seharusnya ini adalah informasi yang sangat rahasia agar tidak menimbulkan keresahan dan kepanikan di antara penduduk kota. Tapi kurasa dirimu juga harus mengetahui hal ini."**]**

"Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang sangat genting ..." gumam Naruto menerawang.

**[**"Kerahasiaan informasi ini bersifat S."**]**

"Aku mengerti. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Kakashi bahwa ia takkan pernah membocorkannya kepada siapapun juga.

**[**"Pihak kerajaan mendapatkan laporan bahwa baru saja terlihat empat orang mencurigakan di hutan dekat Kota Sofya. Sayangnya prajurit penjaga perbatasan sempat kehilangan jejak mereka. Karena ada kecurigaan bahwa mereka adalah pihak dari Mithurna, ratu langsung memutuskan mengirim kami untuk menyelidiki kasus ini."**]**

"Mithurna, kah ..." gumamnya pelan.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto terdiam. Mendengar nama kerajaan itu rasanya seperti dipaksa mengingat tentang masa lalu. Semua rasa di dalam dirinya bercampur aduk.

"... Kita harus segera menyelidikinya. Jangan sampai perang berdarah di masa itu kembali terulang lagi. Dan juga hati-hati, Kakashi. Bisa saja mereka adalah iblis yang diutus Mithurna."

**[**"Aku mengerti."**]**

Sambungan transmisi terputus. Tanda akhir dari pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna ungu yang berputar di atas tempurung tangan Naruto pun menghilang. Ia termangu untuk sebentar setelah mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

Di luar kelas, tepat di samping pintu geser yang tertutup, seseorang sudah berdiri di sana ketika Naruto memulai percakapan dengan Kakashi memalui transmisi sihir. Rambut merahnya yang panjang tergerai indah sampai ke panggul.

.

.

.

Seluruh siswi akademi sihir kelas 2 telah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas. Menatap ke arah kedatangan guru pengajar mereka yang tiba paling akhir. Semua insan di sana keheranan dengan batu sebesar bola sepak yang Naruto bawa.

"Untuk awal-awal, kita akan berlatih mengangkat batu ini. Tentu dengan sihir kalian." Naruto mengangkat benda yang ia bawa agak tinggi agar semua murid dapat melihatnya. Dengan satu tangan.

"Mengangkat batu itu dengan sihir? Apa Sensei serius?"

"Ahahaha ... sepertinya Sensei punya selera humor yang buruk."

"Jika disuruh mengangkat batu sekecil itu menggunakan sihir, bukankah itu malah terlalu mudah?"

Ocehan-ocehan para muridnya terdengar bersahutan. Selalu mengeluh sebelum mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Namun Naruto hanya melempar senyum picing seraya menunjukkan raut wajah seram.

"Terlalu mudah kata kalian? Nah ... siapa yang tahu," ucap pemuda berambut pirang rancung tersebut sambil melepaskan batu yang ia bawa.

_**BLAAAARRRR!**_

Dentuman keras terjadi. Debu yang membentuk asap berterbangan. Batu seukuran bola sepak itu mampu membentuk sebuah kawah sedang penuh retakan setelah ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah latihan ini akan menjadi sangat mudah untuk kalian, ya kan?"

Seketika seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya membulat dengan dagu menyentuh tanah. Semuanya diam, tidak bersuara. Murid-murid manis Naruto yang suka terlalu cepat menilai, susah payah meneguk ludah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berat batu itu sekitar seratus kilogram. Aku telah memasukkan sebuah mantra kuno untuk membuat beratnya bertambah. Ah, atau mungkin masih kurang berat?" Naruto tersenyum ala seorang psikopat.

"S-Sensei hidoiiii~" Menangis ala anime, mental mereka langsung jatuh ketika mendengar bahwa berat batu tersebut adalah sekitar seratus kilogram.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu caranya, tapi setidaknya akan kuberi sebuah contoh sederhana. Jadi perhatikan ini baik-baik."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanan ke depan menuju pada arah batu tersebut. Sementara tangan kirinya memegangi pergelangan tangan kanan sebagai penstabil. Karena sekumpulan _Mana_ dari tubuh akan terkonsentrasi di unjung tangan yang terulur.

Pemuda itu menatap batu di sana lekat-lekat. Wajah serius terpancar. Ia benar-benar berkonsentrasi demi mampu memberikan sebuah contoh yang baik pada murid-murid manisnya.

_"Wahai semesta yang menyelimuti seluruh ruang hampa dari ketiadaan, berikanlah aku kekutanmu!"_

Naruto merapal mantra. Seketika muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kebiruan tepat di depan telapak tangan kanannya. Perlahan batu yang sangat berat di sana bergerak. Ia terangkat dan melayang ke atas. Semua murid yang melihat dibuat takjub olehnya.

"Kalian hanya perlu mengirimkan sejumlah _Mana_ yang ada di dalam tubuh kalian menuju ke ujung tangan, lalu mengaktifkan sihirnya dengan sebuah mantra. Dengan begitu, kalian akan bisa mengangkat batu kecil ini. Mudah, bukan?" Naruto menggerakkan batu tersebut agar lebih dekat kepada murid-muridnya. Sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya kembali di atas tanah.

Suara dentuman terdengar lagi, meski kali ini jauh lebih halus dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apanya yang mudah?! Beratnya seratus kilogram, Sensei!" Mereka mengamuk ketika Naruto berkata bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang mudah. Meski sebenarnya mereka dulu yang mengatakannya.

"Yosh! Kita mulai secara bergantian," perintah pemuda itu tanpa menghiraukan rengekan murid-murid tersebut.

Seorang siswi maju mendekati batu yang tergeletak di atas permukaan lapangan. Mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, ia membuat pose yang mirip seperti yang Naruto contohkan. Mimik wajahnya serius dalam mengalirkan sejumlah _Mana_ ke ujung telapak tangannya. Lingkaran sihir pun tercipta.

_"W-Wahai semesta yang menyelimuti seluruh ruang hampa dari ketiadaan, berikanlah aku kekutanmu!"_

Gadis itu merapal mantra. Lingkaran sihirnya berputar. Namun batu di sana belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan.

"Hmm ..." Naruto memegang dagu. Memperhatikan pencoba pertama yang gagal mengangkat batu itu. Ia melangkah mendekat, seraya menyentuh tubuh siswinya.

"Tidak perlu sekaku ini. Rilekskan saja kuda-kudamu. Dan juga, _Mana output _yang kau keluarkan tidaklah sepenuhnya terkonsentrasi dengan baik."

"B-Begitu, ya ..."

"Rasakanlah aliran _Mana_ yang kau keluarkan. Lalu fokuskan menjadi satu titik di permukaan telapak tangan." Naruto memegang lengan gadis itu. Menunjukkan ritme jalur bagaimana _Mana_ di dalam tubuh mengalir.

"Dasar mesum." Rias menggumam pelan ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang-megang bagian tubuh teman sekelasnya. Akan tetapi, Naruto masih mampu mendengar itu.

Pemuda pirang itu merinding saat disebut mesum.

"Baiklah, berikutnya."

Seorang siswi yang lain maju di samping Naruto. Mengambil pose yang sama seperti yang sudah Naruto contohkan, gadis tersebut mulai memunculkan lingkaran sihir berwarna kebiruan pada telapak tangan kanannya.

_"Wahai semesta yang menyelimuti seluruh ruang hampa dari ketiadaan, berikanlah aku kekutanmu!"_

Gadis itu merapal mantra. Lingkaran sihirnya berputar. Batu di sana bergerak dengan cepat ke atas. Membuat para siswi lain berdecak kagum melihatnya. Ia memang telah berhasil mengangkat batu itu menggunakan sihirnya, tetapi justru dirinya yang mulai hilang keseimbangan.

Naruto lekas menahan tubuh siswi itu agar tidak terjatuh. Suara dentuman terdengar keras ketika batu yang melayang itu kembali menyusur tanah.

"Are ... k-kenapa denganku ... tiba-tiba tubuhku menjadi lemas ..." tanyanya keheranan dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

"Dasar guru mesum." Rias menggembukan pipi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto merinding setelah kedua kalinya Rias menyebutnya seperti itu. Naruto _sweatdrop. _Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar Rias berhenti mengatainya seperti itu. Namun pertama-tama, ia perlu menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting terlebih dahulu.

"Aliran _Mana_ milikmu memang sudah terkonsentrasi dengan baik. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu diperhatikan. _Outputnya_ terlalu besar. Dalam penggunaan semua jenis sihir, harus dilakukan dengan seefisien mungkin. Itu karena _Mana_ yang ada di dalam tubuh kita sangatlah terbatas. Jadi kita mampu menyimpan energi untuk situasi darurat ataupun keadaan genting."

"B-Baik, Sensei ..."

Di antara barisan para murid, Sona Sitri berdiri pada urutan paling belakang. Ia mengamati cara Naruto mengajar. Berpikir tentang tujuan dari latihan ini.

_'Sepertinya bukan ingin meningkatkan keterampilan kami dalam menggunakan sihir. Naruto-sensei seperti ingin mencari tahu kekurangan secara langsung dari semua murid-muridnya, lalu dengan begitu dia bisa memberi saran yang sangat berguna untuk kami agar dapat mengetahui serta menutupi kekurangan itu. Maka dibuatlah latihan sederhana ini. Cara Naruto-sensei mengajar sangat efisien.'_

Sona membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Sudut matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto di sana. Lama-kelamaan perasaan untuk menolak Naruto menjadi guru mereka terkikis. Malah rasa kagum yang sepertinya mulai tumbuh.

"Yosh! Selanjutnya!" Naruto menatap Rias.

Gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Naruto mungkin sedang menunjuk ke siswi lain. Namun sayangnya tidak. Naruto benar-benar menatap lurus padanya.

"Ehh? A-Aku?" tanya Rias terkejut.

"Lalu siapa lagi? Cepat kemari."

Rias terpaksa menurut. Lagipula Naruto memang gurunya. Guru baru yang ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana sifat serta sikapnya. Rias melihat bahwa Naruto merupakan sosok yang baik, walau di satu waktu sangat menyeramkan dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah tepat di samping Naruto. Ia mencuri-curi lirikan kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Rias salah tingkah, karena baru kali ini ia begitu dekat dengan seorang lelaki. Belum lagi, mengingat bahwa tadi Naruto menggerayangi tubuh teman-temannya, mungkin Naruto akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Rias semakin gelisah galau merona.

". . . . ."

". . . . . . . . ."

"Ngomong-ngomong ... kapan kau akan mulai melakukannya? Kakiku sudah keram menunggumu," ucap Naruto memasang raut wajah kesal, melihat muridnya satu ini masih diam saja semenjak tadi.

"M-Maaf! Akan segera kulakukan!" pekik gadis berparas cantik itu.

Naruto menatapnya teduh. _'Nah ... mari kita lihat bagaimana jadinya. Hingga nenek— Ratu sampai menitipkan pesan untuk benar-benar memperhatikanmu dengan baik.'_

Rias menghela nafas panjang. Tanganya terangkat mengarah pada sebuah batu seukuran bola sepak di sana. Kuda-kuda yang ia ambil jauh lebih rileks ketimbang dua siswi pertama tadi. Lingkaran sihir kemudian muncul pada ujung tangan kanannya tanpa tersendat. Membuat Naruto berpikir, bahwa Rias mungkin salah satu murid berbakat di antara yang lain.

_"Wahai semesta yang menyelimuti seluruh ruang hampa dari ketiadaan, berikanlah aku kekutanmu ..."_

Rias merapalkan mantranya. Akan tetapi, nada yang ia dengungkan seolah menunjukkan tidak adanya keyakinan diri. Seperti terselip sesuatu yang menghalangi, atau mungkin sebuah ingatan yang tidak ingin ia putar kembali.

Lingkaran sihirnya bereaksi, berputar searah dengan jarum jam. Batu di sana perlahan mulai bergerak. Naruto tersenyum mendapati Rias mampu melakukan latihan ini tanpa kendala. Namun sepertinya perkiraannya meleset.

_**CIPZZTT...**_

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sengatan listrik di ujung tangan Rias. Naruto terkejut. Bola matanya cepat melirik ke arah lingkaran sihir milik gadis itu. Ada retakan di sana. Komponen mantra kuno yang tertulis mulai memudar. Tergantikan oleh mantra berwarna hitam pekat. Ini kejadian yang sangat aneh, pikir Naruto.

Peluh menetes. Rias menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan. Kedua mata indahnya terpejam erat-erat. Tekanan _Mana_ yang dahsyat menghembuskan rambut panjang merahnya. Tangan kanan itu terasa begitu berat. Sampai-sampai rasanya tak mampu untuk ia stabilkan lagi.

Ketika Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang tertulis pada lingkaran sihir di ujung tangan Rias, di saat itulah kedua manik biru tersebut membulat.

_'B-Bukankah itu mantra sihir elemen api?! Tapi ... bagaimana bisa?!'_ pekiknya dalam hati bertanya-tanya keheranan.

Dirinya begitu terkejut. Mengapa bisa mantra kuno yang ada pada lingkaran sihir Rias, tiba-tiba tertulis ulang menjadi mantra sihir api. Terlebih lagi, tulisan-tulisan baru yang muncul secara tidak masuk akal tersebut berwarna sangat hitam nan pekat di antara _frame magic circle_ kebiruan. Corak bak mantra kegelapan!

"SEGERA BATALKAN SIHIRNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Naruto berteriak pertanda bahaya. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Rias tidak mampu lagi menstabilkan aliran Mana pada tangan kanannya. Seluruh energi di tubuhnya serasa terkuras keluar melewati tangan itu. Akhirnya semburan api bertekanan tinggi muncul dan menyeruak ke segala arah. Membuat Naruto terhempas jauh.

_**BUUURRRSSSTTT!**_

Api yang muncul bagai ombak yang menyapu segalanya. Di tengah udara, Naruto terbelalak menatap bagaimana api tersebut menelan Rias. Terlebih lagi, siswi-siswi lain di belakang juga akan ikut tersapu oleh ganasnya lautan api yang menggelora.

Mengarahkan tangan kanannya kepada para siswi yang mulai berteriak ketakutan di sana, Naruto merapal mantra sihir air tingkat atas di tengah udara.

_"Water Release: Heaven Wall!"_

Seketika ombak air besar keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang Naruto buat. Ribuan kubik air tersebut melaju deras dan membentengi para muridnya. Sihir air dan api saling bertemu dan bertabrakan satu sama lain. Naruto akhirnya jatuh menyusur tanah lapangan sekolah yang berdebu.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ada sensasi menyakitkan pada lengan tangan kanan serta di sisi wajahnya akibat tersulut kobaran api. Ia penuh dengan luka bakar, tetapi saat ini prioritasnya adalah Rias.

Tergeletak di atas tanah, pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata. Mencoba mencari siluet siswi berambut merah tersebut. Nihil. Rias telah sepenuhnya tertelan oleh kobaran api panas nan dahsyat. Rahang Naruto terkatup dengan gigi bergemelatuk. Tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan luka bakar kembali merapal mantra tingkat tinggi demi melenyapkan seluruh kobaran api di sana.

_"WATER RELEASE: ABSOLUTE PRISON!"_

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_


End file.
